Existing methods for rotating a user interface during device rotation are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, grid transformations during device rotation are jarring and create a significant cognitive burden on a user, thereby causing the user to take longer to complete a task, wasting a user's time and a device's power reserve, which can be particularly important consideration for battery-operated devices.